Courtney Mind Controlled
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: Gwen wants to have sex with Duncan, but she can't because of Courtney. So decides to take control of Courtney's body to do so. In the end it's a DxC story and DxC sex scene.


**For security purposes...all characters portrayed are 18 or over.**

Gwen really wanted to get with Duncan. As she walked down the halls of the school every day, she looked at him walk, lean and tall.  
"So hot." She thought to herself.  
But at the same time, she saw what stood in her way.  
She was tall, about the same height as Duncan, had chestnut brown hair and tan smooth skin. Always wore a neat white shirt with a grey sweater vest over it and olive pants along with some sandals.  
Courtney.  
Courtney was always with Duncan, despite their being opposite poles…they were still a perfect couple. However, Gwen was jealous of Courtney. She had Duncan all to herself, and Courtney made sure it was always like that. But Gwen thought Courtney was wasting him. She was pretty sure she wasn't having sex with him. She should do him all the time, enjoy his perfect body. But Gwen knew she didn't. She was starving Duncan of the attention he needed.  
But Gwen found a way of giving Duncan what he needed. She would never get Duncan herself…yet she found another way of having him. She would take control of Courtney's body.  
She had found a way. She discovered Beth had been creating a set of devices that allowed a person to take control of another's body. They were two skull-cap like helmets, one of them with an antennae.  
Gwen stole these devices and decided she would take control of Courtney's body to get Duncan.

Gwen crept down the hallway. The school was empty except for Courtney and herself. Courtney was digging through her locker as Gwen snuck behind her.  
In less than two seconds, Gwen placed the antennae helmet on Courtney's head, put the other one on herself and turned on the device.  
As Courtney yelled in surprise, the device activated. Gwen's body was suddenly evaporated and turned into electricity. The blue electricity that was Gwen flew towards the antennae on Courtney's helmet. The electricity entered the helmet and spread across Courtney's body. The electricity flew towards Courtney's brain and soon Gwen's brainwaves took over.

Gwen opened her eyes; she was a bit startled because of the device. She rubbed her eyelids and then saw her hands. They were a dark mocha like color, very tan. She grabbed a lock of her hair and saw it was chestnut brown.  
Ecstatic, Gwen ran to the girls' bathroom. As she ran in, she looked at the mirror and saw Courtney in it. But it wasn't Courtney it was her.  
"Yes!" She yelled.  
Her plan had worked. She was in Courtney's body. She looked at her new gray eyes, her new brown hair, her new tanned mocha skin and…she looked down at her new tits.  
Upon looking closely, Gwen saw that her new set of breasts were pretty big. She had never really realized that about Courtney's boobs.  
"Must be because of all those neat clothes she wore." Gwen thought.  
Wanting to take a closer look, Gwen slid of the gray sweater vest and begun un-buttoning the white shirt underneath. Upon fully un-buttoning it, Gwen pulled the shirt open and saw a nice, big pair of mocha colored tits staring at her from the mirror underneath a black lace bra.  
"Wow! Courtney's tits are big." Gwen said.  
They were pretty big, about a DD-cup.  
"Or should I say…my tits are big." Gwen said, smiling to herself.  
Now SHE had this goody goody's fleshy, sexy and voluptuous body. She could do whatever she wanted with it…and right now, she was feeling very naughty. Gwen slid off the white shirt and then pulled down her olive green pants. Underneath was a pair of small yet comfortable black panties.  
Gwen's hands flew towards her new bosom and she gave it a squeeze. Gwen realized how sensitive her new boobs were as she let out a loud, orgasmic moan upon feeling her own touch on her large and round chest. She squeezed her mountain's of flesh together and felt the pleasurable sensation flood her body as she fell to her knees because of the pleasure. She removed her bra and panties to admire her new naked body. She saw that all of Courtney's body was very tan. Her breasts and pussy were tan too, meaning that a some recent point in time, Courtney had tanned her body naked. The image of her new body, lying naked next to a pool as the sun rays ventured into her pussy and cleavage just further turned Gwen on. She begun to rub her naked chest, feeling her aroused and erect nipples between the tips of her fingers.  
Her other hand went for her ass. Gwen felt her ass up, realizing it was, very much like Courtney's breasts, also very big and very soft. She ran her hands along the large, round and soft cheeks of her ass, enjoying the soft sensation in her palms.  
Her left hand slowly slid from her ass to her thigh and over to the front of her body. The hand then went lower until it reached her pussy. Gwen slowly slid her hand inside herself and began to rub her new pussy. She felt extreme pleasure as she rubbed herself. She ventured a finger deeper inside her own body and screamed in orgasmic glory as the pleasure flooded her entire self. She slid her finger in and out, in and out of herself until she climaxed and dropped on the floor. Her vagina pleased, her breasts letting out a bit of milk and her heart beating at maximum speed. Gwen slid both her hands over to her new breasts and squeezed them.  
Gwen was in extreme pleasure as she heard the voice coming from inside her head.  
"What do you think you're doing with my body!?" She heard  
"Courtney?" Gwen asked.  
"Yeah…and what are you doing with my body?!"  
"I think you mean my body…" Gwen said satisfied.  
"That's my body!"  
"Not anymore…now it's mine and I can do whatever I please with it…even please myself. And tomorrow, Duncan's gonna get to see and feel all of your…rather, my body."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Too late." Gwen said.  
Gwen then reached for Courtney's left breast and gave it a squeeze. She then raised it up and began sucking on the milk coming from Courtney's…or rather…her own nipple.

**The next day**

Duncan walked over to Courtney's house. She had sent him a text telling him to go to ehr house. As he got to her door, he saw a sign that said: "Come In Duncan".  
He complied.  
He walked in the door and went to the living room. In the living room was a chair which ahd a sign that read: "Sit down and wait."  
Duncan obeyed agaain.

Gwen saw Duncan sit down on the chair. She was looking at him from behind a door in the kithcen. When he sat down, she opened the door and walked in front of him in Courtney's body.  
Duncan stared at her in awe. Gwen, in Courtney's body, had stripped down and was only wearing the black panties and a pair of pasties covering her nipples...nothing else.  
"Princess...what a-"  
Before he could finish, Gwen put a finger to his mouth.  
"Shut up...you're not gonna talk and I'm gonna give you the time of your life." She said.  
Gwen turned around and Duncan could see the fulness and sexyness of her new ass. Slowly, Gwen began moving her ass in sexy circles, slowly descending towards Duncan's lap. Duncan drooled as he stared at her girlfriend's mind controled ass sexyly lowering itself towards his hard on.  
Before it landed, Gwen suddenly raised her swinging ass up to his face level and in a second, Duncan's face was squished between her ass cheeks.  
"Lick it." She said.  
Without saying a word, Duncan slowly stuck out his tongue and slowly gave Gwen, or Courtney's left butt-cheek a lick. Gwen moaned when his tongue slightly slid up her ass-cheek. The moan prompted Duncan to proceed; he ran his tongue very slowly up her left butt-cheek, slowly leaving a trail of spittle on her ass. He then slid his tongue sideways through the black panties and placed it on her right butt-cheek. Emulating his previous action, he ran it down her second cheek, making a second trail of saliva on her ass. All the while, Gwen, in Courtney's body and voice, moaned orgasmically.  
"Take off your shirt." Gwen ordered.  
Duncan, thinking it was his girlfriend talking, complied. After he removed his shirt, Gwen lowered Courtney's ass from Duncan's face and rubbed it against his chest, slowly she rubbed her ass to his chest and ran it down his body, the softness of his girlfriend's mind controlled ass against his chest and abs made Duncan moan slightly.  
Swiftly, Gwen rubbed her ass against his pant covered erection. Duncan really moaned this time. Gwen turned around and grabbed Duncan's zipper and slowly pulled it down. Quickly, Gwen took off Duncan's pants, leaving him in his boxers. Gwen reached for Courtney's chest and slowly squeezed them together, she moaned at her own touch. She ran them up her breasts and pushed them up. She slowly slid them to her nipples and plucked off the pasties. Duncan drooled at the sight of Courtney's large, full, round and soft bosom naked in front of him.  
"Duncan…suck my nipples." Gwen said, in Courtney's body.  
Duncan, in a millisecond launched himself at Courtney's body. Duncan groped Courtney's titties together and placed his mouth around her right nipple. Slowly, Duncan begun to suck on the erect and horny nipple of his out-of-body girlfriend. Gwen felt Duncan moaning into her recently acquired breasts as he suckled on her tanned nipple. He pulled the nipple out of his mouth and licked it slowly, but very strongly. He ran his tongue up Gwen's, in reality Courtney's, breasts leaving large trails of spit on her bosoms. Duncan's tongue slid to her center and he ventured his tongue into her tanned cleavage, his long tongue managed to make contact with her actual chest, while the soft mounds of flesh pressed against the sides of his tongue when Gwen squeezed the against each other and against his tongue. He ran it up to the side and passed it over her left tit.  
When Duncan was done motorboating Courtney's mind controlled boobs, Gwen slid her hands to her panties and proceeded to pull them off herself, in Courtney's body. Duncan slowly removed his boxers and slowly approached his girlfriend's body.  
"Stop this right now Gwen!" Courtney screamed at Gwen inside her head.  
"What are you gonna do? I'm in control here and I'm about to experience your boyfriend inside me…and there's nothing you can do!" Gwen said inside her head.  
Duncan to his mind controlled girlfriend and pressed his lips against hers. Then, he pressed the tip of his member against Courtney's tanned pussy.  
"THAT'S IT!" Courtney screamed inside Gwen's head.  
Suddenly, Gwen felt herself trembling. She covered her breasts with her arms and pulled herself off Duncan.  
"Princess, what's going on?" Duncan asked.  
Duncan stared in confusion as he saw something furry beginning to come out of his girlfriend's mouth. In reality, Courtney had taken back control of her own body and was expelling Gwen from her body. Duncan looked in fright as he saw Gwen's head slide out of Courtney's mouth. Soon followed Gwen's neck, shoulders, forearms, breasts, stomach, hands, pussy, and legs. Finally, a naked Gwen lied on Courtney's carpet.  
"What the hell was that?" Duncan yelled.  
"Gwen had taken control of my body and was about to have sex with you." Courtney yelled.  
"Look Courtney, I…" Gwen tried to say.  
Before she could, Courtney lifted Gwen over herself, walked over to her house door, opened it and threw the naked Gwen outside. She then slammed the door shut. Gwen stood up and then saw a large amount of people staring at her. In a second, Gwen realized she was naked. A large group of guys drooled over looking at her naked boobs and pussy. Gwen covered her breasts and vagina and begun to run for her house, with many guys following her.

** Back inside…**  
"Look Princess…I didn't know…" Duncan said.  
"Relax Duncan…I know that…but for now, I'm very horny, so…"  
Courtney launched herself at Duncan and pushed him to the floor, she took the base of his cock in a firm grasp and gave the tip of his penis a teasing lick. She then took his head in her mouth and sucked on it. Duncan moaned as Courtney took his whole length into her mouth. She slowly slid it out of her mouth, leaving a trail of spit on his penis. She slid his member back into her mouth and as she slid it out, she raked it with her teeth.  
Courtney wrapped her long tongue around his member and slid his penis out of her mouth, her tongue lubricating his hard on due to it being wrapped around his penis.  
"Duncan I want you inside me…NOW!" Courtney said.  
Duncan pushed Courtney under himself and quickly slid his member into her pussy.  
"Oh, Duncan."  
Duncan slowly slid himself in and out of Courtney. His throbbing member spreading her folds and sending huge waves of pleasure throughout her body.  
"Faster…" Duncan sped up his thrusts, making Courtney scream in pleasure as he went in and out of her.  
When he pulled completely out of her Courtney flipped Duncan over and begun to ride him. She impaled herself with Duncan's cock, spreading her folds and screaming orgasmically. As she rode him faster, her boobs begun to bounce like crazy, smashing against Duncan's face with each thrust she gave. Duncan happily received each blow her tits gave him.  
"Man, I'd like some milk from those beauties." Duncan exclaimed.  
The following time her breasts slammed against his face, he quickly encircled one of her nipples with his mouth, suckling it and feeling some of her sweet milk flow into his mouth. He tasted the milk, which only turned him, and her, on more.  
"I'm coming, Princess!" Duncan yelled.  
Quickly, Courtney pulled Duncan's penis out of herself and pulled it into her mouth. At the moment that her wet mouth engulfed his cock, Duncan unloaded into her mouth. Courtney tasted the salty flavor of his semen in her mouth. Courtney removed Duncan's erect and satisfied member from her mouth and licked her lips, flavoring his semen yet again. She looked at him happily and seductively, still licking her lips and enjoying his flavor.  
"I love you, Princess." He said.  
"Love you too." Courtney replied, and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
